


Strawberries & Confessions

by Wle0416



Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Flashing, M/M, back together, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael wants to celebrate his and Alex's new relationship, but he realizes he and Alex may not be on the same page.Written for Malex Week 2020. Day 4.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828741
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Strawberries & Confessions

"Guerin?"

The words came out loudly, and Michael almost dropped the cake batter he was mixing in the kitchen. Alex wasn't supposed to be back for another hour or so.

And he wasn't supposed to have Forrest Long with him.

The kitchen was a disaster, as Michael was attempting to surprise Alex with a romantic dinner now that they were officially an item, complete with strawberry shortcake for dessert.

"Shit," Michael began, quickly realizing that both men were looking him up and down with two vastly different expressions.

And that's when Guerin remembered he was butt naked, but for an apron that displayed 'I cook as good as I look' across his chest. He instinctively reached for a dishtowel, not even sure what he was going to cover, but in doing so, he flashed his bare ass to both men.

"You know, I'm just going to wait outside," Forrest proclaimed, as he clasped Alex lightly on the shoulder and chuckled on his way back out the front door.

"I'm sorry," Michael pleaded once he heard the front door slam. He couldn't tell whether Alex was annoyed, embarrassed, or angry. His face didn't give anything away.

"Forrest left a few things here, and we've been trying to coordinate a time for him to come get them for a few weeks. You told me you were meeting up with Isobel."

Before Michael could respond, the timer on the oven went off. He walked over and grabbed the potatoes he had roasting out, giving Alex a full view of his ass. He wiggled ever so slightly as he placed the pan down on the stove and smiled to himself when he heard Alex's small laugh.

"I lied about Isobel," Michael said as he whirled around. "I wanted to do something nice for you. I got ribeyes, and I'm making that shortcake you like."

Alex's expression softened. "What's the occasion?"

Michael shrugged. "I just wanted to celebrate our getting back together. Or our getting together in general."

Alex moved closer to Michael and brought his hands up to cup his face. "Guerin, that's really very sweet."

"But," Michael said, relaxing into Alex's strong hands.

"I haven't told Forrest about us. I just wish you had told me you were planning something."

Michael straightened up, which caused Alex to drop his hands. "Why haven’t you told him?"

The uncertainty was back on Alex's face. "Because we don't talk that often. And it never came up when we did."

Michael raised an eyebrow and then walked towards the living room where he had a pair of sweatpants sitting on the couch. He put the pants on and noticed Alex was right behind him.

"Are you mad?"

Michael huffed before turning around to look at Alex. "I'm not mad."

"You seem mad. We said if we were going to do this, we would be honest with each other. No lying. So, I'll ask again. Are you mad?"

"You haven't told anyone we're together yet. Not our friends. Not your brother. Why is it a secret?"

Alex brought his hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes. "It's not a secret. It just, it hasn't come up."

Michael laughed bitterly as he unhooked the apron from behind and placed it down on the couch. "Now who’s lying? Forrest is waiting for you."

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Alex dazed.

*********

Michael must have dozed off at some point after he angrily left Alex alone in the living room and escaped to the spare bedroom. When he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, he realized two hours had passed.

He was no longer angry with Alex, but he did want to know more behind Alex's reasons for not wanting anyone to know they were an official couple. It had taken them so long to find their way back to one another, and the last month had been the happiest time he could remember.

But no one even knew they were together, outside of Isobel. And she only knew because she'd come to Michael's airstream after a failed Tinder date and saw him and Alex in a compromising position that couldn't be explained away.

Considering Alex had broken up with Forrest not long before he and Michael reunited, and Michael wasn't that far removed from his breakup, Michael was fine with keeping things under wraps in the beginning. But he was tired now.

He wasn't going to be silent about his love for Alex anymore, and if Alex still wasn't ready to be all in then, they were going to have to have some hard talks about their future together.

Michael spent a few minutes gathering his thoughts before he left the bedroom and started looking for Alex. He wasn't in his bedroom, nor the bathroom, so Michael headed toward the kitchen.

And Alex was there alright, his back to Michael and that perfect behind on full display.

"Alex," Michael spoke softly.

Alex turned around with a small smile, and Michael saw that he was sporting his abandoned apron over his sweats. "Hey there."

Moving further into the kitchen, Michael saw that Alex had finished cooking the strawberry shortcake and was about halfway done lining the top layer with strawberries.

"You finished the cake."

"Almost." Alex crossed the kitchen and took Michael's hands in his. "I owe you an apology. I wasn't telling everyone about us because it didn't come up. I was actively keeping it a secret."

Michael attempted to pull his hands free from Alex's grasp, but Alex held firm.

"I was quiet because I love this bubble we've created. I love that it's just you and me in our own world because after so much time apart, I just want all of you to myself all the time. And once everyone knows it's not going to be like this anymore," Alex spoke with conviction, and that last bit of anger Michael still carried slipped further and further away.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Michael held his breath as he waited for the answer.

Alex leaned in close and pressed a quick peck to Michael's waiting lips. "You know the answer to that."

Before Michael could wrap his arms around him and pull Alex's body into his, there was a knock at the door.

Alex smiled widely at Michael before walking to the door. Within a moment, Liz, Max, Isobel, and Kyle were filing into the kitchen, clad with wine, beer, and other bags.

"What's going on?" Michael pondered.

Alex walked up to Michael, wrapped his arm over his shoulder and turned to face their friends. "Guys, there’s something we’d like to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
